Another Journy
by MittKnight
Summary: When Ash was young, he accidentally stumbled on three injured (and powerful) Pokémon. Follow Ash on his way to become a master. Smart/ powerful / aura / hot - Ash - Legendary Pokémon - Different starter. I own nothing.
1. 1: Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Three beautiful quadruped creatures were running through the thick forest. The first was blue, the second yellow and the third a reddish brown. They were severely wounded and obviously tired. The three ran and ran. They finally found themselves at the foot of a cliff. They could sense there was a cave, just out of view. The three creatures glanced at each other. They couldn't outrun the grunts for much longer. They needed to hide and quick. The cave was just what they needed. If it was luck or faith, they would never know. The three creatures quickly hid in the cave.

They could hear the cars coming closer.

"Aaarrgh, I can't believe we lost them! The boss won't be happy with us." One of the grunts said.

"They can't be far, they are wounded and tired. They probably climbed on this cliff to escape." said another one.

"Yeah.., you're probably right. The path behind that cliff leads too Vermillion City. We'll look there."

The three creatures could hear the car driving away, and sighed in relief. They were too weak and too tired to go anywhere now. They needed to rest.

Not too far away, just outside a small town known as Pallet, a young boy with the name of Ash Ketchum walked bored in the forest. He actually shouldn't go in there alone, but he was really bored. In a small town as Pallet, there were not many kids. And certainly not kids of his age. The only one was his best friend Gary Oak. Who was ill today.

Ash sighed, there was really nothing to do. He stopped at the foot of a cliff. At that moment he realised he walked way further into the forest than planned. Just as Ash wanted to turn around, something caught his eye. Behind a bush was a small cave, hidden from view. The only reason he saw it was because of the wind that blew a part of the bush away. Making the cave visible for only a few seconds.

Ash walked curiously to the entrance of the cave. Pushing the bush away, so he could get in. He was met by a low and weak growl. Looking up at the noise, ash saw three beautiful creatures staring at him. Their eyes were watching every movement he made. But Ash didn't notice. He only saw three severely wounded Pokémon. They growled again, and Ash knew they could be dangerous.

"Wait! I'm not going to hurt you," Ash quickly said, he really didn't want to get eaten.

"I want to help you, I'll be right back." Ash dashed out the cave, and tried to think about berries and their purpose. He had learned about them at professor Oak's trainer-school.

Finding the right berries wasn't a problem in a forest like the one around Pallet. When he came back at the cave, his arms were full of berries. Ash put the berries on the ground and looked at the three Pokémon. When he looked in their eyes, he saw that they knew what he was doing and accepted it. At least, he hoped. But there was only one way to find out.

He looked at the Pokémon and saw that the blue one was in the worst condition, it had burn marks all over its skin, and the purple glow pointed out it was poisoned. Other than that, it looked just plain exhausted. The other two were in similar conditions.

Ash quickly looked through the berries he found, and took a Pecha, Rawst and a few Oran berries. He gave them to the blue one. When it ate, he could see the berries do their work. The blue Pokémon looked healthier and stronger with each bite.

Ash repeated his actions with the other two Pokémon. When they were done eating they stood up and walked over to him. Ash hadn't realised how big the Pokémon were, and not to mention how powerful they looked. Ash would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly intimidated. He could almost feel the aura of power radiating off from them. He took a slight step back.

_'__Do not fear us young one.' _ A feminine voice said in his head. He looked at the blue Pokémon standing in front of him was it – she talking to him?

_'__Indeed young one, my name is Suicune, this are my brothers Raikou… '_ the yellow one roared softly _'… and Entei…' _the reddish brown one grunted a greeting _'… We can't thank you enough for helping us. You have a pure heart, the purest each one of us has ever seen. We would like to stay here with you as your friends.' _ At the word _friends_ Ash grinned.

"I would love that."


	2. 2: This is where our journy begins

_**This is where our journy begins**_

* * *

Today was the day, Ash told himself. Today was the day he could finally start his journey at the age of sixteen. You see, the year Ash turned ten the league changed the rules. You needed to be sixteen in order to start you journey instead of ten. Ash had been pretty disappointed at the time, but he understood now. He had been way too young to look after himself, and with his luck he probably would have angered a flock of Spearow.

So what did Ash do in those six years? He studied, learned how to cook, how to read a map, trained his mind and body, etc. etc... He couldn't say life here was boring, at least not for him. How could he with the three legendary beasts as his friends? After that faithful day ten years ago, Ash visited his friends every day. With them, Ash learned about his aura. According to them, it was really strong. He learned how to use them while using the techniques he read in books about aura. They were hard to find, but he eventually did. He always practised his aura powers deep in the forest, were no one could see him.

Today was the day, and today he was late.

"Mom! I'm going to get my starter at professor Oak's lab!" Ash called from the front door.

"Alright sweetie." His mother said appearing in front of him. She had a bag in her hands. "You almost forgot your bag." She said. Ash, while being slightly embarrassed, took the bag from his mother.

"Thanks mom. How stupid of me." His mother smiled at him.

"It's quite alright dear, just call me when you reach the next pokemoncenter. Oh, and don't forget to change your underwear!"

"Mom!" Ash complained "I'm sixteen, I know that by now. But I really need to go, otherwise there will be no Pokémon left for me, I'm already late." As he said that, he quickly hugged his mother goodbye and took off to professor Oak's lab.

"What do you mean there are no starters left!" Ash cried in desperation when professor Oak told him the bad news.

"Well, no original starter. I do have something else but..,"

"I'll take it." Ash said immediately. Professor Oak nodded.

"Alright then, just wait for a few minutes, I'll be right back." Professor Oak said, as he walked out of the room.

While waiting, Ash looked at himself in a mirror that hung in the lab. It looked a bit out of place in a lab, but it probably had a purpose. His tousled black hair that was covered with a red Pokémon league hat. He also wore a black t-shirt that showed of the muscles he got after years of exercise, a crimson leather jacket, black trousers and finally crimson sneakers. His bag was in the same colours, crimson and black. Over the years, Ash had grown in a handsome young man. Ash knew he wasn't bad looking, but he didn't use it to get girls to do what he wanted.

His head snapped up when a door opened and professor Oak walked in with a round, red and white, object in his hand. It was a pokeball, Ash realised. The pokeball with his starter, his new friend. Ash suppressed a smile when professor Oak handed him the pokeball. He looked at professor Oak for permission. When professor Oak nodded, Ash tossed the pokeball in the air.

"Come on out!"

A small, blue, canine like Pokémon materialised in a red beam of energy. Its red eyes stood confused.

"Lu? Riolu?" Ash kneeled at the Pokémon's side, as he looked in its eyes.

"Hey Riolu, I'm Ash. Your trainer, I would love to be friends with you, and become strong together. So what do you say?" Ash asked as he offered Riolu a hand.

He had recognised the Pokémon immediately, how could he not while studying aura? The Lucario evolution line was discussed a lot. There was even a whole chapter about it. And that chapter was long. Riolu itself looked at his hand for a few seconds, before he happily shook it.

"Riolu!" it cried. Ash grinned.

Professor Oak cleared his throat, making Ash and Riolu look up at him.

"It's always good to see a Pokémon and its trainer become friends that quickly. But I still have a few things for you." Professor Oak said, as he handed Ash a red pokedex and six pokeballs.

"I wish you good luck on your journey Ash, but before you go I recommend that you scan Riolu first, so you will know its gender and its moves." Ash nodded before he pointed the pokedex at Riolu.

**"Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signalling its allies.**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Inner Focus**

**Moves: Foresight – Quick Attack – Endure – Counter – Feint – Detect – Force Palm – Blaze Kick (Egg move)"**

Ash eyes widened when he saw the moves his new friend knew.

"Well Riolu, your one heck of a Pokémon to know all those moves already." Ash praised, as he looked proudly at his new friend. Riolu copied that look, happy he pleased his trainer already.

"Ash!" Professor Oak called. "I almost forgot, the whole reason Riolu is here – at my lab – is because I wanted to study his mega evolution. But in order to mega evolve, Riolu – or any other Pokémon – needs to be in its final evolved form and have a close bond with its trainer. Because of that, I'll give you this mega ring – for you to wear – and this mega stone – for Riolu to carry when he has evolved into a Lucario. And when he can mega evolve, I would like to study him. Any questions?" Professor Oak finished his rant.

"Yeah…, what is mega evolution?" Professor Oak sweat dropped while he quickly explained the definition of mega evolution to Riolu and Ash.

"Wow! So a Pokémon can evolve after its last form? That's awesome!" Ash cried enthusiastically. Riolu barked in agreement.

When Ash walked out of the lab, with Riolu – who refused to go back into his pokeball – sitting on his shoulder.

'_Riolu, I want you to meet some of my friends.' _Ash thought too his friend, using his aura. Riolu looked surprised.

'_Ash?' _He heard a young male voice asking uncertainly in his head.

'_Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry I didn't use my aura earlier. But professor Oak doesn't know about it. I would like to keep it a secret a little longer.' _

_'That's fine, I understand. It's so cool you can use aura! I already sensed something, but I waved it off.' _ Riolu answered, scratching his head embarrassed. Ash chuckled softly.

'_By the way, who are your friends? Do they know about your aura powers?_'

'_Yes, they know about my aura powers. And who they are, you'll just have to wait._' Ash told Riolu, who signed.

After a few minutes walking through the thick forest, Ash finally arrived at the foot of the cliff where he met his friends so many years ago.

"Hey guys! I'm here, I want you to meet someone!" Ash called. Not long after that, his three friends appeared, and Riolu's jaw dropped. If it was because he recognised the three legendary beasts, or because he sensed their overwhelming aura, Ash didn't know.

'_Ash! Who is your friend?_' Suicune asked.

'_Riolu, Lady Suicune._' Riolu answered politely. It was the first. Ash cleared his throat,

"I'm here to say goodbye. Riolu and I are going on a journey to become the strongest. But I wanted to say goodbye too you before I left.'

'_We know that Ash, that's why we – Raikou, Entei and I – decided we wanted to come with you, as your Pokémon._' Suicune's gentle voice said, Raikou and Entei roared in agreement.

Ash's jaw dropped.

"Are you guys serious?" When Suicune nodded, a huge smile appeared on his face. Ash took out three pokeballs, and put them in front of his three friends. They all tapped the button with their snout, and were sucked in the pokeballs. The pokeballs didn't struggle and dinged all at the same time. Picking up the three pokeballs, now containing his friends. Ash smiled at Riolu, who smiled back.

"Welcome to the team, my friends."


	3. 3: We make some new friends

_**We Make some new friends**_

* * *

While walking through the forest, with Riolu on his shoulder, Ash checked the moves of his friends. Scanning the first pokeball with his pokedex, a mechanical voice began listing information.

"**Suicune, the Aurora Pokémon. It travels the world and purifies water wherever it goes, sailing on the North Wind.**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Pressure – Water Absorb (Hidden)**

**Moves: Hydro Pump – Extrasensory – Bite – Roar – Bubble Beam – Rain Dance – Aurora Beam – Mirror Coat – Ice Fang – Blizzard – Hidden Power – Ice Beam – Hyper Beam – Protect – Dig – Shadow Ball – Rest – Scald – Giga Impact – Sleep Talk - Surf – Waterfall"**

Ash's eyes widened at the number of moves his friend knew. Very powerful ones nonetheless. But then again, he shouldn't be surprised. Suicune was a legendary after all. He put Suicune's pokeball away, and scanned the next one.

"**Entei, the Volcano Pokémon. When Entei barks, a volcano erupts, and it's said that a new Entei is born every time a volcano appears. A proverb claims that the warmth of summer is created by Entei racing through the cloud.**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Pressure – Flash Fire (Hidden)**

**Moves: Sacred Fire – Eruption – Extrasensory – Lava Plume – Bite – Roar – Ember – Fire Spin – Flamethrower – Fire Fang – Fire Blast – Sunny Day – Hyper Beam – Protect – Solar Beam – Dig – Flame Charge – Overheat – Incinerate – Will O-Wisp – Giga Impact – Rest – Stone Edge – Sleep Talk****"**

Again, marvelling at the amount of powerful moves his friend knew. Ash looked at Riolu, Who was staring disbelieving at the screen. Ash himself, quickly scanned Raikou's pokeball.

"**Raikou, the Thunder Pokémon. It is said to have descended to earth on a bolt of lightning.**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Pressure – Volt Absorb (Hidden)**

**Moves: Extrasensory – Discharge – Bite – Roar – Thunder Shock – Quick Attack – Thunder Fang – Rain Dance – Thunder – Hidden Power – Hyper Beam – Light Screen – Protect – Thunderbolt – Dig – Shadow Ball – Rest – Charge Beam – Giga Impact – Volt Switch – Thunder Wave – Sleep Talk – Wild Charge – Rock Smash"**

After this, Ash did a happy dance inside his head. Three powerful Pokémon at the very beginning of his journey. Not that Riolu wasn't powerful, for a starter.

"Riolu, I can't believe how lucky we are." Ash said with a glee.

_'I can't believe it either! They will be great teachers…. But what will happen when you have a full battle? I mean, it could be dangerous to use them openly. A lot of thieves would like to steal them from you. ' _Riolu said, using his aura.

"That won't happen. Because when a trainer captured a legendary in the past, the Pokémon itself would go in a total rampage when it missed its trainer presence. In order to prevent this, the league made a rule that when a trainer captured a legendary Pokémon, this Pokémon would always be with its trainer. No Mather what the carry limit from this trainer is." Ash finished his speech, leaving Riolu thinking about what he said.

However, their thoughts where interrupted with a loud shriek.

"Pidgeotto!' looking up, they saw a bigger than normal Pidgeotto flying over the treetops. Ash and Riolu looked at each other, before nodding. Riolu barked at the Pidgeotto, catching its attention. The Pidgeotto looked at them, and got ready for a fight.

"'Riolu, use Quick attack, followed by Force Palm!" Riolu Quickly hit the Pidgeotto twice, it cried out in pain and used Quick Attack.

"Detect!" Riolu avoided the move, but wasn't in time to dodge a Steel Wing. Riolu cried out in pain.

"Riolu! Are you okay buddy?" When Riolu nodded, Ash grinned.

"Alright!, Use Blaze Kick, and then get on its back!" Doing exactly what Ash said, Riolu landed a powerful Blaze Kick on Pidgeotto, before jumping on its back. Pidgeotto tried to get Riolu of its back by flying very fast and quickly changing from direction. But Riolu held on tight.

"Alright Riolu, use Force Palm repeatedly until it faints!" Riolu nodded at Ash with a glee, before using Force Palm on Pidgeotto's back. It was too much for the poor bird to handle, and it fainted. Riolu skilfully jumped of its back before it hit the ground.

Ash quickly grabbed a pokeball before throwing it at the fainted Pidgeotto.

"Pokeball, Go!" Riolu and Ash watched as the pokeball moved a few times, before it dinged.

"Alright Riolu! We captured a new friend!" "Lu-Riolu!" Riolu cried jumping happily.

Ash released the now awake Pidgeotto, before healing its injuries.

"Hey Pidgeotto, I'm Ash and this is Riolu. We would like you to travel with us, so what do you say?" Pidgeotto looked at Ash and Riolu before it nodded.

"Alright! I'm going to check your moves now." Ash said, taking out his pokedex.

"**Pidgeotto, an evolved form of Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be more dangerous. Approach with extreme caution.**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Keen Eye, Big Pecks (Hidden)**

**Moves: Tackle – Sand-Attack – Gust – Quick Attack – Steel Wing – Whirlwind – Twister – Fly – Brave Bird (Egg Move) "**

Ash looked at Pidgeotto with a grin on his face.

"You're pretty damn powerful already, but I promise you that you'll become the strongest Pidgeot around!" Ash finished. Pidgeotto looked proudly at him, after she heard the compliments. She reacted with a agreeing

"Pidgeotto!"

"Pidgeotto, I would like to form an aura-bond with you, so we can communicate telepathically with each other. I already formed one with Riolu automatically because Riolu's species is known for using aura. So what do you say?" Ash asked. Pidgeotto took her time to think about the proposal, but eventually agreed.

"Alright, let's start." Ash quickly formed an aura-bond.

'_Pidgeotto, can you hear me?_' Ash thought to her.

'_Loud and clear Ash._' A feminine voice answered him. Before Ash could comment, he felt a powerful presence through his aura.

'_Do you guys feel…_'

'_Yes, look up._' Ash heard Raikou's gruff voice in his head. An aura-bond had formed between them years ago, but they were mostly quiet. Looking up, Ash saw a beautiful bird flying across the sky. Riolu, Pidgeotto and Ash watched in awe at the bird. Ash managed to make a quick scan with his pokedex.

"**Ho-Oh, the legendary bird Pokémon. It will reveal itself before a pure-hearted trainer by shining its bright rainbow-colored wings."**

Just as Ash put his pokedex away, Ho-Oh looked at him and gave a loud cry. He saw something falling down, it was one of Ho-Oh's feathers.

_'Pick it up, it's Ho-Oh's gift to you. It will give you good luck. But keep it close to your heart, a lot of people would like to claim it. '_ Ash heard Entei's soft voice saying in his head.

'_I will._' Ash thought back, picking the feather up and connecting it to a string. He put the string around his neck, letting the feather fall inside his shirt.

On his way to Viridian City, Ash passed a lake. "Should we take a break here? I sense no one around. So Suicune, Raikou and Entei will be able to meet Pidgeotto properly." Ash asked his companion. Riolu nodded in agreement. "Alright guys, come on out!" Ash cried while throwing four pokeballs in the air. Four beings materialised. "Pidgeotto, I want you to meet my three oldest friends. These are Suicune, Raikou and Entei" They all roared a greeting. Ash could see Pidgeotto was intimidated at first, but covered it quickly with a fierce "Pidgeotto!". Ash chuckled softly to himself seeing his new teammate's antics. His thoughts, however, were interrupted by a loud roar.

A red Gyarados emerged from the lake, it had felt the presence of a powerful Pokémon near and wanted to fight it, since it really didn't have much worthy opponents since it evolved. I roared a challenge.

"It wants to fight." Ash stated, he looked at his Pokémon. Riolu and Pidgeotto were still too weak to fight a Gyarados, and Ash didn't want them to be hurt.

_'Raikou, would you fight that Gyarados with me?'_ Ash asked.

_'Of course Ash, I understand your reasons. But remember, we are your Pokémon now. If you want us to fight, we will. ' _Raikou's gruff voice replied.

"Alright, lets battle." Ash said grinning.

Raikou stood in front of Ash, ready to fight.

"Alright, let's start with Thunder Wave and follow up with Thunderbolt." Thunder Wave hit Gyarados, paralyzing it. The thunderbolt did a lot of damage, but surprisingly the Gyarados was still able to fight. Gyarados fired a Hyper Beam, but Raikou dodged.

"Alright Raikou, let's finish this with Discharge!" The last attack was too much for Gyarados to handle, and it fainted. Ash quickly threw a pokeball at the fainted Pokémon. They all watched as the pokeball moved awhile before it dinged.

With his new Pokémon still inside its ball, Ash checked its moves.

"**Gyarados, the evolved form of Magikarp. Rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage. Can fire a Hyper Beam from its mouth.**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Intimidate – Moxie (Hidden)**

**Moves: Thrash – Bite – Dragon Rage – Twister – Agua Tail – Hydro Pump – Hyper Beam – Dragon Dance – Flamethrower – Surf **

***Note: The different colouration of this Pokémon suggests it's a **_**Shiny**_** Pokémon "**

Gyarados was stronger than he expected. But then again, Shiny Pokémon were always stronger than their normal coloured congeners. And she took a Thunderbolt from Raikou, even if it wasn't a fully powered Thunderbolt, it still would've knocked out any other Gyarados.

"Alright Gyarados, come on out!" Ash said. A now awake Gyarados appeared in front of him, she looked at him questionably. When Ash saw she wasn't going to be hostile, he walked up to her slowly.

"Hey Gyarados, let me heal those wounds for you. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I would let you be hurt inside your pokeball, certainly if it was my fault you were hurt in the first place." Gyarados nodded and let Ash heal her wounds. After that she nudged Ash softly with her snout.

"Hey Gyarados, I would like to form an aura-bond with you. That way we will be able to communicate with each other mentally." Gyarados appeared to be thinking, before she looked at him with her intelligent eyes and roared in approval. After Ash formed their bond, he introduced Gyarados to the rest of the team.

At sunset, Ash arrived at the Viridian City Pokemoncenter. On his way there, Ash had told his friends about his dream to become a Pokémon Master.

'_That is a good goal to have in your life, you will always want to become stronger._' Gyarados had told him through their bond, with her surprisingly firm yet gentle voice.

"Hello, I am Nurse Joy, how can I help you sir." Ash snapped out his thoughts and looked at the young pink haired Nurse Joy in front of him. She was maybe one or two years older than him.

"I would like to have my Pokémon checked and a room for the night. And may I ask where the videophones are? I need to make a quick call." Ash said as he handed Pidgeotto's and Gyarados' pokeballs over to Nurse Joy. Riolu jumped from his shoulder next to the pokeballs.

"Of course, the videophones are there in that corner – they are free by the way – and here is your room key, your room is upstairs to your left number 22." Nurse Joy answered handing him the room key.

"Thanks!" Ash said, flashing the pink haired nurse a grin. Nurse Joy mumbled a "Your welcome." While blushing.

First Ash called his mother.

"Ash!" His mother said – more like screamed his ears of his head – appearing on the screen.

"Hey mom! I'm in Viridian City. " Ash greeted his mother.

"You're already there? It took your father four days to arrive there, but then again he was kind of a klutz back then. How was your first day traveling? And which Pokémon did you choose? And how many and which Pokémon did you capture?" His mother asked. Ash sweat dropped at his mother's behaviour, before answering.

"My first day travelling was awesome. I got a Riolu as starter because I was too late. I also caught two Pokémon other Pokémon, a Pidgeotto and a shiny Gyarados."

"Of course you were too late and …WAIT! YOU CAUGHT A GYARADOS! AND A SHINY ONE TOO? ASH KETCHUM DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS A GYARADOS CAN BE!" His mother ranted.

"Mom…, mom…, MOM!" Ash tried to interrupt his mother. Stopping her rant, his mother looked at him sheepishly before apologising.

"Mom, I know they can be dangerous. But Gyarados is actually quite calm. But I really need to call professor Oak before I go to sleep. I'll call you when I get in Pewter City. Goodnight."

"Alright, sleep well dear." His mother said before breaking the connection.

Ash quickly dialled professor Oak's number.

"Ash my boy! It's good you called! How are you doing?"

"It's good to see you too professor. And I'm doing fine." Ash answered.

"And? Did you capture any Pokémon?" Professor Oak asked, eager to know the answer. A little bit too eager. Ash narrowed his eyes before he answered.

"Yea, why are you so eager to know that?" Professor Oak did a little happy dance before he answered.

"Gary thought you wouldn't be able to capture at least one Pokémon before you reached Viridian City. And I betted him a 100,000 Pokédollars you would catch at least one Pokémon. And thanks to you, I just won that bet." Professor Oak answered him. Ash smirked inwardly. _Beat that Gary!_ Ash thought.

"You're welcome, I will send you some data with my pokedex. You'll never guess what kind of Pokémon I've seen, and captured. " Ash said, pulling out Ho-Oh's feather. Professor Oak's eyes widened at the sight of the feather, obviously recognising it.

"Is that what I think it is? Send that data over immediately!" Professor Oak said. Ash snickered at professor Oak's reaction. He couldn't wait before he found out what his _other_ Pokémon were. He quickly transferred the data.

"Ah, I see you captured a total of 5 Pokémon. A Pidgeotto with an impressive move set. O my, a shiny Gyarados. How in the name of Arceus did you manage to capture her? She has great moves too. And a … " And he found out his _other_ Pokémon, Ash thought. Seeing professor Oak's expression.

"You caught the three legendary Beasts! " Professor Oak whispered/yelled through the videophone.

"My boy, how in the name of whatever rules this world did you manage that?"

"Let just say I've known them for a long time and they wanted to come with me on my journey. They're also the reason how I captured my Gyarados." Ash said. Professor Oak nodded.

"That's a honourable way to capture a Pokémon. But you must promise I can study them when you return. And I have also a Pokémon for you … it has a bad attitude so it's trainer send him over because he couldn't handle him. I would like to give him to you, if anyone can knock sense in a Pokémon it's you. " Professor Oak said.

"Alright, what kind of Pokémon is it?" Ash asked. Professor Oak grinned.

"Wait and see, just wait and see." He could be a creepy old man when he wanted to be.

"I'll send him over. Just wait a minute." Professor Oak reappeared after a few seconds with a pokeball in his hand. Only a few seconds later, a pokeball appeared. Picking the pokeball up, he saw that there was a lightning sticker on it. An electric type.

"I would love to talk some more, but my pizza is getting cold. We'll speak another time." Professor Oak said before he hung up.

Ash scanned the pokeball before he would release it.

"**Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokémon. It's the evolved form of Pichu. The red pouches in their cheeks discharge electricity at their opponents. The Pikachu are believed to be highly intelligent.**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Static – Lightning Rod (Hidden)**

**Moves: Thunder Shock – Tail Whip – Quick Attack – Thunder Wave - Iron Tail - Electro Ball – Thunderbolt – Light Screen – Volt Tackle (Egg Move)"**

Ash whistled at the data, he was clearly an experienced Pokémon. He probably found his previous trainer to inexperienced. Pokémon tend to disobey their trainers if they find them not worthy.

"Will Ash Ketchum come to the front desk to get his Pokémon?" Ash walked up to the front desk and received his Pokémon. Riolu happily jumped on his shoulder.

_'Did you behave?'_ He asked his Pokémon. The all answered with a yes. Walking towards his room, he told them about the Pikachu. He would release them in his room, to talk to him. They all agreed that that was the best decision.

When Ash arrived in his room, he put his bag down, and Riolu jumped on his bed. Ash looked at the pokeball in his hand, before releasing the Pokémon inside. An angry looking Pikachu appeared. But then it looked confused. His eyes fell on Ash, and the Pikachu looked at him questionably. Ash kneeled down in front of the Pikachu. They both analysed each other for a few seconds before Ash held his hand out.

"Hey Pikachu, I'm Ash. Your new trainer. I really hope we can be friends and become as strong as possible together. So what do you say?" The Pikachu looked at Ash for a few seconds before nodding at him.

"Alright Pikachu, I would like to form an aura-bond with you. That way we will be able to communicate with each other mentally. But I won't do that without your permission. So, would you allow me to do that?" Pikachu seemed to be thinking, before it nodded again with a content "Pika."

After the bond was formed. Pikachu told Ash that his previous trainer captured him by using all of his Pokémon at the same time. By doing that, the trainer had lost all Pikachu's respect for him. Ash also found out, that Pikachu didn't like his pokeball. So he stayed out, just like Riolu.

"It's late, we should go to bed." Ash said glancing at the digital clock on the desk. He wished all his Pokémon goodnight, before falling into a deep slumber.


	4. 4: A bugging Samurai

_**A bugging Samurai**_

* * *

Waking up as the sun rose, Ash and his Pokémon decided they would leave the pokemoncenter early in the morning so they could arrive in Pewter City before dawn. With Pikachu and Riolu on his shoulders Ash walked into the forest. He'd looked up what kind of Pokémon he'd be able to see while walking. He decided he would try to catch a Scyther or a Spearow. Both species were known for their battle spirit, which was exactly what Ash was looking for.

"Hey Riolu, do you think you can find a Scyther and lead it to me?" Ash asked his partner. Riolu nodded, and jumped of his shoulder before disappearing in the thick forest.

"Alright, let's find that Spearow. Won't we buddy?" Ash asked the yellow mouse on his shoulder.

"Pika-Pikachu!" The mouse answered. Chuckling, Ash walked further down the path. Suddenly they heard a loud shriek above them. Looking up, the saw what they were looking for. A single Spearow was flying rather lazily in the sky.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash said, as Pikachu jumped from his shoulder into the air while charging an attack. He released it with a shout of his own name. The powerful attack landed on an unaware bird.

Crying out in pain, the bird turned towards the beings that dared to attack it. It wasn't the most feared Pokémon of this forest without a reason. It would show them not to mess with it. While most of its species would've called out for help, this specimen thought that was a sign of weakness.

"Spearow!" It challenged the mouse that had hurt it. Ash grinned at the confidence the little bird showed, before ordering another attack.

"Alright Pikachu, use Thunder Wave and follow up with Electro Ball!" The Thunder Wave hit, leaving the opponent unable to move. Before it was hit with another powerful attack. Snapping out of its paralyzing status, the bird then used Aerial Ace trying to hit its opponent. Luckily, Ash was a Quick thinker.

"Pikachu, use Light Screen!" Just before the attack hit, a green force field surrounded Pikachu.

"Row!" The bird cried out as it hit the force field instead of Pikachu.

"Alright Pikachu, finish this with Quick Attack into Volt Tackle!" Ash called, knowing his battle was over. Pikachu surrounded himself with a white energy while speeding up. The white energy slowly turned into a yellow electrical aura of power before slamming into the already weakened bird.

"Row!" It cried out, before fainting. Ash quickly enlarged a pokeball before throwing it at the fainted bird. The ball struggled for a bit, before it dinged. Ash and Pikachu cheered at the successful capture.

"Well done Pikachu, well done." Ash congratulated the tired mouse. After he placed Pikachu on his shoulder, were he could rest, he took out his pokedex and pointed it at the pokeball in his hand.

**"****Spearow, the tiny bird Pokémon. It's very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed.**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Keen Eye – Sniper (Hidden)**

**Moves: Growl – Leer – Peck – Fury Attack – Aerial Ace – Mirror Move – Agility – Thief – Drill Peck – Fly – Sky Attack (Egg Move)"**

Ash was happy with the moves his new friend knew. He was ready to release the little bird from his pokeball to check his wounds, but he was interrupted by a loud bark.

"Ri-Riolu!" Looking at the direction the sound came from, he saw a green mantis like Pokémon in front of him. With Riolu at his heels.

'_Ash! This was the one with the strongest aura I could find._' Riolu said.

'_Thank you Riolu, would you like to battle it? Pikachu is a little bit tired from fighting a Spearow we caught, I'll introduce it to you later._' Ash responded to his loyal friend.

'_Yes, I would love to battle!_' Riolu thought to him, while standing in front of Ash. He barked to challenge the mantis Pokémon. Accepting the challenge from the Pokémon that chased it, the green mantis Pokémon cried out its name in response.

"Alright Riolu, let's start with Quick Attack." Riolu followed his trainers' orders, but the mantis Pokémon dodged the incoming attack and used Wing Attack.

"Detect followed up by Blaze Kick!" Ash ordered quickly, Riolu managed to dodge the incoming attack and kick the surprised mantis with a flaming foot.

"Scy-ther!" The mantis cried out. But there was more needed to bring it down. Crying its name out once again, it began to slash at Riolu furiously.

"Endure! And use a combination of Force Palm and Blaze Kick to send it into that boulder!" Ash commanded, thinking fast.

Riolu crossed his arms in front of him to block the incoming attacks. By opening his arms, Riolu pushed the green mantis back. The Scyther stumbled back in surprise, it didn't have a change to dodge the next attacks making it hit the boulder.

Ash grabbed an empty pokeball from his belt and threw it to the mantis that was struggling to stand up. The green mantis disappeared in a red beam of light, the pokeball that hit it was now moving and blinking until a familiar _ding_ was heard.

"Alright! Well done Riolu!" Ash said, the yellow mouse on his shoulder jumped down to congratulate his tired friend.

"Alright, let's see what kind of moves it knows." Ash said opening his pokedex to scan the pokeball that now held their new friend.

**"****Scyther, the mantis Pokémon. It tears and shreds prey with its wickedly sharp scythes. It very rarely spreads its wings to fly.**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Swarm – Steadfast (Hidden)**

**Moves: Vacuum Wave – Quick Attack – Agility – Wing Attack – Fury Cutter – Slash – X-Scissor – Night Slash – Air Slash – Swords Dance – Double Team – Bug Buzz (Egg Move)"**

Smirking Ash released his two new companions, both were bruised but awake and looking at Ash. Kneeling in front of them while grabbing two super potions ash spoke to them.

"Hey there, my name is Ash and these are Pikachu and Riolu." Ash said, both Pikachu and Riolu waved.

"I would like to heal your wounds, I would feel terrible if you stayed wounded like that." Ash continued. Both Pokémon nodded their heads and allowed Ash to heal their wounds. While doing that, Ash formed an aura-bond with both Pokémon.

After that, Ash released his other Pokémon to meet their new friends. Both Scyther and Spearow were a bit intimidated by the three legendary beasts at first, but got over it quickly and started to make friends. To Ash's surprise, Pidgeotto and Spearow became friends quickly having not too much rivalry while having air races with each other. Scyther was talking to Gyarados, the three beasts were lying in the sun and Pikachu and Riolu were playing a game of tag.

Ash smiled at the sight in front of him, while making his own lunch and filling bowls with Poké!Chow. While doing that, Ash realised he had a full team now, every new catch would be transported back to the lab. Realising their food was ready to be eaten, all the Pokémon ran toward their bowls and attacked it.

While eating his own lunch, Ash thought about the upcoming Gym Battle. He still needed to train a bit, the Viridian Forest was known for the huge amount of bug Pokémon that lived there. And a lot of bugs meant a lot of bug catchers. A lot of bug catcher meant a lot of battles. A lot of battles meant gaining experience. And that was just what Ash needed. Deciding to talk to his friends about the battle, Ash voiced his thoughts.

"Guys, in a few days we have an important battle. A Gym Battle to be precise. The Gym Leader is a guy named Brock. He specializes in rock type Pokémon. The Pokémon he uses are the following three; a Sandshrew, a Graveler and an Onix." Ash finished.

"The obvious choices are Riolu and Gyarados. But that leaves one spot open, since I'm not planning on using Suicune, Entei or Raikou." All of his Pokémon nodded while thinking about the problem.

'_Ash, may I recommend on using Pidgeotto? Since the Pokémon he is using are also part ground type, and she knows a steel type move._' A calm feminine voice spoke in his mind. Surprised, Ash turned towards the speaker, which was no other than Scyther.

"That might work, how stupid of me, thanks Scyther." Ash told her.

'_Aww, you make me blush. But that's why we're here isn't it? We are a team and we help each other._' Scyther answered him. Ash and the rest of his team nodded in agreement.

"You're right. So Pidgeotto, are you in?" Ash asked the bird.

'_Of course! What kind of Pokémon would I be to say no? You can count on me Ash!_' Pidgeotto answered him.

Ash stood up and looked at his team. They were all done eating, and goofing around. It was around noon, and Pewter City was another hour or two traveling. Ash decided to travel to Pewter first, Check in by a pokemoncenter, sign up for the league and train before he challenged the Gym the next day.

Ash nodded, satisfied with his plan, before he recalled his Pokémon. With Pikachu on his shoulder, and Riolu walking next to him while eating an apple he picked from a nearby tree.

Without a warning, a kid dressed in a samurai outfit that was a little bit too big for him, jumped out of nowhere. Ash, letting out a very manly scream, jumped back surprised.

"Young Padawan, I, the famous Samurai of Viridian Forest challenge you! " The kid – errr – 'famous Samurai of Viridian Forest' cried out.

"Star Wars much?" Ash mumbled.

"What?"

"Uhhmm, I said that I except you challenge!" Ash corrected quickly.

The Samurai Kid – as Ash decided to call him – smirked.

"Be prepared to lose, I, the famous Samurai of Viridian Forest, have already defeated two from the town called Pallet. Only one managed to beat me, and since then I've trained. " The Samurai Kid ended his speech, this kid really had a major ego problem that Ash would destroy completely – errm, deflate a little while having an honourable battle. Damn, he just met the kid and he made Ash want to punch him. He didn't like people with ego problems. They were annoying.

The Samurai Kid released a Butterfree, that obviously recently evolved. Smirking, Ash released his Spearow, who cried his name out eagerly.

"Aahhrg , it's that blasted Spearow, it's time for revenge! " Samurai Kid cried out. Wait, what?

"You know my Spearow?" Ash asked, voicing his thoughts.

"Yes! I would recognise that little monster everywhere, it always stole my food! And that scar on its beak is a dead giveaway. We'll have our revenge!" Ash was really beginning to be a little bit scared of the kid.

'_Yes, the scar on my beak you gave me. And me stealing your food? Ha! Don't make me laugh. It was in my nest and defending it from little filthy thieves like you! Revenge it shall be indeed!_' Ash heard Spearow in his head. Ash frowned, he knew he didn't like this kid.

"Are you done being pathetic and ready for battle?" Ash asked.

"Yes!"

"Very well, Spearow Agility, Aerial Ace, Drill Peck." Ash listed emotionally.

The butterfly Pokémon didn't have time to react before it was hit. It cried out its name. Ash needed to give the Pokémon credit for the fact it was still standing, or fluttering. Although it was on the verge of fainting.

"Ha! An attack like that from you pathetic little bird will do nothing to a Pokémon, I, the famous Samurai of Viridian Forest, trained!"

Did he really just say that? Okay, fine. Ash was done with playing mister nice guy.

"Butterfree, use Sleep Powder to put the enemy asleep! "

Really? Ash didn't know that Sleep Powder put the _enemy_ asleep, he thought it was used to grow apples. He should thank the kid for the explanation later. Note sarcasm.

"Use Fly to dodge." Ash stated calmly.

Spearow easily avoided the attack and hit the butterfly Pokémon causing it to faint.

"Butterfree! We shall get our revenge, I, the -" "famous Samurai of Viridian Forest, yeah, yeah we get it. Stop with those pathetic speeches and battle." Ash said annoyed. The Samurai Kid fumed before recalling his fainted companion and grabbing another pokeball from his sleeve – yes sleeve – and releasing a Beedrill.

So the kid liked bugs eh? Figures.

Ash looked at Spearow, who was flying rather lazily in the air with a bored expression on his face. Pikachu was sleeping on his shoulder and Riolu was looking rather annoyed.

'_Please, end this battle quickly, it's rather boring and takes too much of my valuable time._' Riolu stated while yawning.

"Beedrill show them real power with your Fury Attack!"

"Agility to doge, then Sky Attack. End this quickly." Ash told Spearow, who did as was told.

"Beedrill! You monster! It's time for my last Pokémon, this is your last chance. Don't lose this!" Samurai Kid told the new Pokémon he released after recalling his fallen Beedrill.

Ash didn't know if it was the fact that this Pokémon wasn't found in the Kanto region or the unusual colouration that surprised him.

"Trap-inch!" The green-greyish Pokémon called out, obviously annoyed by its trainers actions.

Ash narrowed his eyes, the way this particular Pokémon looked at its trainer – sly – was something he needed to look out for. Ash smirked, this battle could be interesting.

"Trapinch use Bite!" Samurai Kid called.

But instead of performing the move that was asked, Trapinch looked at its trainer and decided it was time to take a nap.

"You worthless piece of … aaarrgh… just listen to me! I'm your trainer!"

His Pokémon obviously didn't see it that way, it was still snoring on the ground, if it knew it was being yelled at, it obviously didn't show it.

"I am so done with you! We're over!" The kid made it sound like he was breaking up with his Pokémon, not creepy at all….

"And you!"

"Me?" Ash asked surprised, as the kid pointed at him accusingly.

"This is your entire fault!"

"How is it my fault that you're a pathetic talentless trainer?" Ash asked getting mad.

"Row!" Spearow called in agreement. Riolu was growling and Pikachu's cheeks were sparkling dangerously.

The boy obviously knew he shouldn't start a fight, and stepped back scowling.

"I will not forget this, I, the famous Samurai of Viridian Forest, hereby declare you, whoever you are, as my enemy! I leave now, I will leave without the pathetic Pokémon that took my honour!"

The kid ranted, he smashed Trapinch pokeball on the ground and disappeared in the woods.

Ash glared at the direction the boy ran off too, before kneeling in front of the now awake Trapinch.

"Hey Trapinch, I think you're a really great Pokémon. That kid didn't deserve to be your trainer, or a trainer at all. I recognise a good Pokémon when I see one, and you are a Pokémon like that. I want to ask you if you would like to join me, and become the strongest Flygon there is, so what do you say?" Ash asked.

The Pokémon in question appeared to be thinking for a while. It knew it was rare in these parts of the world. A bit of an experienced trainer would try to catch hi, without a single thought. Looking at the three Pokémon in front of him, he saw that they were strong and loved their trainer. With this trainer, he could get strong. With this trainer, he would become unbeatable.

As Trapinch nodded, Ash grinned and took out a pokeball. But before he tried to catch Trapinch with it, he warned the Pokémon.

"I've already a full team, which means that you'll be send back at professor Oaks lab. I'll switch you out as soon as I get the change, are you alright with that?"

When Trapinch nodded, het softly taped the pokeball on Trapinch head. The pokeball dinged immediately, signifying a capture without a struggling Pokémon. The pokeball lit up, and disappeared.

Ash couldn't wait to check out Trapinch move set, but he will have to wait.

As Ash stood up, he looked at the sky. The sun was setting, the battle had taken more time than Ash had previously thought. Oh well, he was close to Pewter anyways, a ten minute walk was nothing.

* * *

When Ash arrived in Pewter City's own pokemoncenter, he walked straight to the front desk. An older looking nurse Joy, with a few grey strands in her hair, looked up from her computer and smiled warmly at the newcomer.

"You're looking for a room I presume?" Asked the nurse with a soft and gentle voice.

Ash nodded and smiled back.

"Yes, and I would also have my Pokémon checked up please. They've had a few battles, but nothing serious. And the videophones are in the back I presume?" Asked Ash, while handing over his pokeballs minus the pokeballs that contained Scyther and Spearow. On their way to the pokemoncenter they'd decided that they would go back to the lab, while getting Trapinch back and leaving one spot open.

Ash wanted them to keep their training up, and learn Steel Wing, it was a powerful move that covered their disadvantage against rock types.

"Yes, they are in the back, they always are. And I will take good care of your Pokémon. Your Riolu and Pikachu don't like to be in their pokeballs I see, that will be alright. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Asked the nurse.

"Yes, I would like to sign up for the Pokémon League Tournament." Ash said.

"Alright, I need to have your Pokedex, and do you want a new picture on your Trainer Pass?" The nurse asked, as Ash handed her his pokedex.

After thinking for a while Ash nodded. Nurse Joy took out a digital camera, which was attached to the computer and took a picture. Obviously satisfied with her work, she began to create his Trainer Pass. It took a few minutes before Ash held his newly acquired Trainer pass in his hands. He just received his Pokémon back in perfect health, and walked to the Video Phone.

Ash decided to call professor Oak first, since that one would be the shortest.

"Ah Ash! It's good to see you've reached Pewter City! I must say my boy, what a catch! A Trapinch and a shiny one at that! Well done! And I'm guessing you want to switch him?" Professor Oak asked knowingly.

Damn, that old man knew him well, a little bit too well.

Smiling embarrassed, Ash nodded.

"Yeah, I would like to send over my Spearow and Scyther. That way they're not alone there and that will leave me with an open spot." Ash said. The professor nodded and held up a pokeball.

"I knew you would call me about this, so I already have Trapinch pokeball here. But before I can send him over, you need to place to pokeballs you want to send to me on the transfer machine." Doing as was told, Ash saw the pokeballs that contained his friend disappear and being replaced by a new one.

"Thanks professor! I'll speak to you soon! Good night!"

"Good night my boy, sleep well and take care."

"That, I will do." Ash promised the professor, before the screen went black.

The call to his mother was short, she was happy to see him and made a few comments on his underwear. But before they wished each other good night, his mother made him promise to call her when he reached the next city.

"So guys, what do you think?" Ash asked his companions when he walked towards his room, they'd just eaten some dinner downstairs. Or only ash actually, his friends were fed by the pink haired nurse after they were all checked up.

"Should we get to know Trapinch now, or wait until tomorrow?" Ash finished, he stopped walking and stood in front of door 13B. His room for the night.

'_You can check his moves at least, but I think you should let him out now and form an aura-bond with him. He can meet the rest of our team tomorrow._' Pikachu answered him, yawning slightly.

'_I'm tired_, _and a warm and cozy bed sounds good to me at the moment, so let's make this quick._'

Ash chuckled at the antics of the yellow mouse on his shoulder while opening the door.

"Of course, but first I need to take a shower. Then we'll get to meet Trapinch. After that, we'll go to bed." Ash decided. Both Pokémon nodded, and jumped on the top bunk and laid down.

After Ash showered, he took out Trapinch pokeball and pointed his pokedex at it. A mechanical voice filled the room, waking Riolu and Pikachu up.

**"****Trapinch, the Ant Pit Pokémon. Trapinch dig cone-shaped holes in desert areas. Its large and powerful jaws are capable of crushing stones.**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Hyper Cutter – Sheer Force (Hidden)**

**Moves: Superpower – Feint Attack – Bite – Sand Attack – Sand Tomb – Mud Slap – Bulldoze – Rock Slide – Dig – Earth Power (Egg Move)"**

Ash was psyched, he knew his new friend could be powerful. But a move like Earth Power? Wow! But Ash couldn't help but wonder how a pathetic trainer as that Samurai Kid could get his hands on a Pokémon like this. He made a mental note to ask it to Trapinch.

"Trapinch, come on out buddy."

The green-greyish form of Trapinch materialised in a beam of white light.

"Trap-Inch!"

"Hey bud, you've got some powerful moves there. I don't think you to far from evolving." Ash praised his new friend. Trapinch looked proud and was happy he pleased his new trainer already in a way.

"Trap!"

Ash quickly formed an aura-bond with Trapinch.

"Hey bud, I can't help but wonder how your previous trainer managed to catch you, or why you didn't listen to him at all?" Ash wondered.

'_He didn't catch me, his father bought me from a breeder. And after I saw how he treated his other Pokémon, I refused to listen. That, and he is a weak trainer. I knew I couldn't get strong with him. The reason I chose to come with you is because I know I will get stronger. My wish is to fly in the sky as a Flygon._' The boyish voice of Trapinch ended wistfully.

"I understand, and I promise you that your dream will be fulfilled. " Ash said.

"Take a good rest my friend, tomorrow we'll start training." Ash finished as he returned the ant pit Pokémon.

Ash stroked both sleeping forms of his friends and wished them good night before he let sleep take over.


End file.
